


The Ties That Bind

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/"><b>sdqb</b></a> 444 prompt Earth and the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind

Quatre sipped his coffee and stared out the window of the shuttle, enjoying the peace and quiet. The conference had gone well and he was pleased with the forward movement the ESUN was making towards putting their initial charter goals into actions. It made him proud and somewhat humbled to be a part of making humanity's investment in peace into reality.

The details of how the residents of Earth and the colonies lived their lives were different, but underneath the needs and wants of both were the same. Everyone wanted to feel safe, to have enough to eat, and to know that they and their families mattered. These common desires were what tied them all together as one group, striving for a better world.

A world where there would be no battles. Where children would grow up knowing war as something people used to have just as they used to live in caves and be bound to the planet floating outside, filling his view. It seemed so naive, so simple, and yet at the same time it was the most difficult and complex thing ever attempted.

Not that Quatre had any illusions about man's ability to subjugate and devalue his fellow man. He'd seen enough of that during the two wars he'd fought in. He wasn't an innocent, but he hoped that maybe the things he accomplished in his life would allow others to be.

This peace, this unity, was what the Winners had been striving to accomplish for generations. It was one of their personal mission statements. While he and his father had disagreed on the means and methods of accomplishing it they had both wanted the same thing and devoted their lives to achieving that goal.

In the end, the difference was while his father had been willing to die for his statement, Quatre had taken, what some might call, the more difficult road. He had been willing to live for his. To live and fight through the days of mind numbing exhaustion and betrayal. To keep on when it seemed as if there was nothing left that he could do, but accept the inevitability of defeat.

And yet, here they were. Light years distant from where they had begun. Now residing in a place where hope reigned and every step moved them forward down the path towards a world he could live in without feeling the call to fight.

Yes, there were still injustices to be addressed and conquered. There was no way that that this generation, or the next, would change humanity that much. But as long as each one continued to move forward from the footsteps of previous, things would improve. Becoming better, more compassionate, more mindful of others, society could grow that way, mirroring the development of a single individual.

There was life, and with it, hope.

For now, that was enough.


End file.
